


Black

by aggiepuff



Series: Soulmate Singles [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soulmate One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff
Summary: Robb tells anyone who asks that the name on his wrist is gray.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Series: Soulmate Singles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882498
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Black

Robb keeps his wrist wrapped at all times. He didn't understand why, at first. He was proud to see a name on his skin, when he finally understood what the name meant, but Mother and Father insisted and, because he is a good son, he obeyed. Then, on his tenth birthday, when his father deemed him old enough to understand, he took Robb on a ride through the forests surrounding Winterfell and explained.

When people ask about his name, he says the words are gray. It's the best way he knows to make them stop asking. No one wants to speak of the dead.

But the name is black.

When Bran falls from the tower he feels a shift in the wind. When Father goes south a chill races down his spine. A storm waits just over the horizon, he knows it's there though he cannot see it.

_Winter is Coming_ are his family's words. He wonders, idly, if his Soulmate's Words, _Fire and Blood_ , will have equal meaning.

They call it the War of the Five Kings. Robb doesn't care about the other kings. All he wants is to remove the Lions and their supporters from his land, for his sisters' safe return, for his people to live in peace. He wants to go home more than anything.

At the invitation of Lord Frey, he and his Small Council dine at the Twins but there is treachery in the shadows. A crossbow bolts pierces his chest. He stumbles. His mother screams, fighting for her life with nothing but a short dagger. Men shout as metal clangs and above the noise he hears a trumpet's call.

Shadows creep in on the edges of his vision. His knees hit the stone floor with a painful thud. For a brief, sorrowful moment, he mourns the black name on his wrist, guilt at not searching for her.

Red and gold soldiers pour into the hall. A dark skinned face appears above him. "Don't you dare," a furious voice hisses. "Don't you dare die on me."

Robb blinks. The ceiling above him is of stone, lower and without the ornate chandeliers of the great hall. He tries to sit up and pain lances his shoulder. He groans.

Cloth rustles. "Easy now," someone soothes. A gentle hand presses on his uninjured shoulder, urging him to lie back. "There's no need to rush. Three shots to the chest and you're still alive, thank the gods."

Robb turns his head. A beautiful woman, dark haired and brown skinned, sits at his bedside. Her long hair is pulled back from a catlike face with high cheekbones, slanting eyes, and broad nose. She smiles to see him looking, full lips pulling back to expose straight white teeth.

He tries to speak but his throat is too dry.

"Here." She offers him a cup.

He takes it and drinks, finding the cup full of barley water. "Who are you?" He asks when he has drunk his fill.

The woman tilts her head, still smiling, and the candlelight catches a flicker of purple in her eyes. "I am Rhaenys Targaryen," she answers. 

Relief and joy and bewilderment war in Robb's chest. Of course he has always known that Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar and Elia Martel, survived. How could he not with her name black as night upon his skin? But he never truly expected to meet her. He thought her long fled from Westeros and yet she is here, in The North. "You - but _how?"_

"Dorne has come to offer an alliance, King Stark," she explains. "An alliance sealed by marriage. Do you accept?"

"Will I be marrying you?" He asks without thinking and heat crawls up his face but he does not take the question back.

Rhaenys grins, eyes sparkling wickedly. "Of course. I would not have you marrying another." She leans forward, whispering in his ear, "You will find me rather possessive."

A thrill races up Robb's spine. "Good," he whispers back before surging forward, ignoring the pain in his shoulder to wrap a hand around her back of her neck and hauling her closer. Their lips meet and it is everything Robb ever hoped for. His Soulmate's touch sends fire coursing through his limbs and he never wants it to end.


End file.
